I've Got You
by KatG95
Summary: Gielle had abusive parent's. She was tired of the things they did to her so one night she left. She ran away and bumped into the guy that would change it all. Harry was going to make her life better.
1. Chapter 1

Warm tears were streaming down my face. The salty liquid wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes. I had been crying for the past hour. I was done with my dad's physical abuse and my mom's mental abuse. Different thoughts were going through my head. Stay here to endure even more abuse? No. Kill myself to end it all? Not an option. I had too much to live for. Run away? Yes, that was it.

I wiped away my tears and walked to the door. I pressed my ear against the door, listening for any sign of my parent's being up. There was none. Very quietly, I went to my closet and took out my school bag. I emptied the bag out and filled it with clothing and other necessities. The only thing I needed now was my money. Quickly I went over to my mattress and pushed it over. Over the years I saved up a little over a thousand dollars from birthdays and various jobs I did. The only thing I needed to do now was get out of this house without my mom or dad waking up.

Opening my door, I slowly walked out of my bedroom and made my way to the stairs. I could hear my dads loud snores coming from his room. Looking toward their room I felt a pang of sadness hit me. It hurt to know that they would do nothing when they found out I had left. They would probably feel like a huge burden was lifted off of their shoulders. I loved them but they didn't return those feelings. Tears wanted to spill out of my eyes again, but I wouldn't let them. I made a promise to myself at that moment, I would never cry because of them again. Tearing my eyes away from their door, I ran down the stairs and left the house. The only thing I could do was keep running. I needed to get as far away as possible from them.

I had run so much my sides were starting to cramp up. In need of rest, I decided to start walking and look for a hotel or at least a bench to spend the night. I wasn't paying attention of where I was going, too busy looking for a place, that I ended up bumping into someone. Our bodies collided and I was sent to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying atte-,"

"No don't apologize, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was thinking so much that I wasn't looking at where I was going," I said all of this in one breath, my voice faltering at the end. I still hadn't looked up to see who I had bumped into. The only thing I could tell you about the guy was that he wore red converse.

"Are you ok? You look a bit troubled," the strangers voice sounded genuinely concerned.

At this point I decided to stand up off the ground. The guy helped me up. Once I was up I gave him a good look. He had a mess of brown curls on top of his head, green eyes and a young face. He looked around my age, seventeen.

"No, I'm not. I just ran away from home and have nowhere to go," the words spilled out of my mouth. Why did I just tell him that? It's not like he would care about my problems. His face turned into one of worry.

"Come with me love. You can stay with me."

It was then I realized he wasn't from around here, he had a British accent. He didn't look like he could hurt me so I went with him. Normally I would have said no, but I was in need of a place. Holding on to my hand we walked a few blocks on the sidewalk until we got to a hotel. It was a luxurious looking hotel. So this guy had money.

"I don't think I told you my name. I'm Harry." We were now in front of the door to his room.

"I'm Gielle," I spoke quietly. We were now inside the hotel room. It was very spacious. There was one bed and a sofa. I left my backpack by the door and sat next to Harry on the sofa.

We sat there looking at each other until he finally spoke. "I know we don't know each other at all but do you want to tell me what happened?" He was right we didn't know each other but for some reason I felt like I could trust him. He gave me a feeling of safety and that's something I haven't felt for the longest time, I needed to feel secure. I told him everything from the beginning. How my parent's abused me, didn't love me, how lonely I was. He listened. That's all I needed him to do.

When I finished telling him everything, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I shut my eyes tight so they wouldn't come out. The promise I made earlier was something I would not break. Harry scooted closer to me on the sofa and hugged me.

"You can take the bed Gielle. I'll sleep here on the sofa. We can continue talking tomorrow morning" With that being said I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I came out Harry was nowhere to be found. I guess he went out for a bit. I turned all the lights off and got in bed, hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Harry you can't just bring in a random girl form the street into your room. For all we know she could be a murderer."<p>

"Zayn be quiet you'll wake her. She's not a murderer, her name is Gielle. She ran away because of her parent's. I'm glad I helped her."

"Harry we leave today for New York. You do realize we're on tour right? You have to take her back to her parent's she probably had a small fight with them over something stupid."

"No! She can't go back there. Gielle's coming on tour with us. Don't argue with me over it. The decision is final."

"Fucking hell Harry!"

I heard the door slam, the guy named Zayn had left. Their voices had woken me up, but I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. I pretended I was still sleeping but now that he had left it was a good idea for me to wake up. Harry wanted me to go with him to New York, on tour. He was in a band? There were many questions I wanted to ask him. I kicked the covers off of me and stretched making a lot of noise so he would know I was awake. I wanted him to speak first.

Harry turned around from the television and gave me a smile.

"You're up. I hope I didn't wake you." I shook my head no. He didn't need to know that he did in fact wake me, it was irrelevant.

"Gielle we need to talk. After what you told me last night, I can't let you go. I feel that I need to be there for you, protect you. No one deserves what you went through. I want you to come on tour with me. My band and I are touring the states for a couple months. Please say yes, I can't leave you behind."

I gave him a blank stare. He couldn't be serious. I never knew anything outside of Virginia. His friend Zayn didn't seem to like me but he didn't even know me. What if the rest of his band was the same as Zayn? Then again I needed out. I couldn't stay in this town any longer. I nodded my head, saying yes. Harry let out a sigh of relief and gave me a big smile. I reciprocated the smile and give him a hug.

"We have a show at the venue down the street tonight and then we head out to New York straight after, for our next show. I'll leave you here to change. Meet me at the lobby in fifteen minutes so you can meet the rest of the boys." He walked out leaving me on my own. I was hoping they weren't like Zayn.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk down to the lobby was making me nervous. I didn't know what to expect from Harry's band mates. I wanted them to like me but they probably felt like I was invading their privacy now that I was joining them on tour.

I got out of the elevator and started looking for Harry in the spacious hotel lobby. All I could see were business men and women in their overly expensive suits. It was then I spotted the mop of curls that belonged to Harry. He was with four other guys I didn't recognize, his band mates I assumed.

When I got to where they stood none of them noticed me until I tapped Harry's shoulder. He quickly turned around, his tall frame towering over my petite one. Noticing it was me he gave me a huge smile and hugged me. It felt good when he did that. Sensing my nervousness he whispered in my ear, "Don't be nervous love. I explained the situation to them and for the most part they're ok with you coming along." His warm breath tickled my ear. He then let go and turned back around to the other guys, pulling me in front of him.

They all stared at me giving me sympathetic smiles, except for one. The one not smiling was glaring at me instead, I'm guessing he was Zayn. Harry introduced me to all of them. The blonde one with bright blue eyes and a cute smile was Niall. He was the shortest of the lot, but adorable nonetheless. Next to Niall was a guy with messy, brown, side swept hair, green eyes adorned with glasses. His contagious smile displayed a set of pearly white teeth. The stubble on his face made him look older. Harry introduced him as Louis. He was definitely the crazy one, in a good way. The last of the friendly ones was next to Louis. His eyes were the color of chocolate and made him more friendly and inviting. His brown hair was slightly tousled and they exposed his bushy eyebrows. His name was Liam. The last one that I was introduced to was the one glaring at me, Zayn. His brooding stare was making me uncomfortable. His black hair fell over his forehead just above his brown eyes. They had a slight hint of green in them.

"Harry told us what happened, you know your problem. We all welcome you to come on tour with us. It will be nice to have someone other than the lads to talk with," Niall said this in a sweet manner, his Irish accent shining through as he spoke. What he said made me smile. He made me feel welcome.

"I don't. I don't see why she has to come with us. She probably made everything up," Zayn's voice was cold and hostile. What he said hurt. Who the fuck did he think he was? He didn't know me. I didn't make anything up because I wasn't a liar.

"Zayn shut up. She's coming with us whether you like it or not. The rest of the guys don't mind. I don't see what the hell your problem is." With that being said Harry took my hand and we walked out of the hotel into the hot and humid Virginia streets.

We had been walking for the last thirty minutes. I don't think we had a destination. Harry had walked out pretty angry from the hotel. I didn't dare speak to him fearing he might lash out on me but I was beginning to feel the uncomfortable with the silence.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be the cause of a fight between you and Zayn."

Harry lightly smiled at me, "Don't apologize. None of it was your fault. Zayn's been in a weird mood lately and I'm guessing he's just taking it out on you. He's a good guy. I'll be talking to him later when he's cooled off."

We continues walking until we reached a park. There were a few children there running around. Their moms were sitting on a bench watching from afar while conversing with each other. I was flooded with many great memories from my childhood. Everything was perfect then. I was loved by my parents and wasn't seen as a 'stupid mistake', that's what they liked to call me.

"Race you to the swings!" I didn't need to think about them. They were now part of the past to me. I sprinted all the way to the swings. Harry was close behind me. He caught up fast and was now next to me. We both made it to the swings at the same time.

"We tied Elle," he was slightly out of breath. _Elle. _The new nickname had brought a sense of nostalgia to me. That was what my grandmother used to call me. She was more of a mother to me than my own mom. The day she died a little part of me went with her.

"Please don't call me that Harry," my voice wavered. His face expressed concern but he nodded in understandment. Not asking any questions he told me to sit on a swing and started pushing me. His hands slightly grazed the exposed skin on my back between my short hair and tank top. Every time he touched that part of my back I felt a foreign feeling. Goosebumps were starting to form and he noticed.

"Are you cold?" His voice held some sort of amusement in it. I blushed knowing that I didn't feel cold since it was the middle of July.

"Maybe," the words came out a bit too quick for my liking.

"Let's head back now. They'll be starting sound check soon and if I'm not there they might murder me." We both laughed and headed to the venue. Every few minutes Harry's hand would bump into mine.

When we got to the venue we had to go in through the back entrance. Fans were already lined up and if we attempted going through the front it would have taken longer than necessary. He was already a few minutes late.

The moment Harry walked on the stage were the rest of the guys were he started getting yelled at. It was mostly Liam doing it. Harry apologized and then they started sound check. I was hiding in a corner not wanting to bring any attention to myself. All I wanted to do was hear them.

The beats of a song started playing so far it was good. I couldn't see them from where I sat but I could definitely hear them. One of them then started singing.

_Can't ever get it right_

_No matter how hard I try_

_And I've tried_

_Well, I put up a good fight_

_But your words cut like knives_

_And I'm tired_

They were good. I got lost in the sound of their voices and started dancing in my seat. The way they sang so effortlessly amazed me. I was in my own little world that I didn't realize they had finished until I heard Harry call my name into the microphone. It echoed around the empty venue. I quickly stood up from where I sat and went over to where he was.

"So what did you think? Did you like it?" He sounded like a child wanting approval from their parent. He was looking down on me waiting for approval.

"You guys sounded magnificent. I loved it."

"You don't have to lie to us babe. We're big boys we can take bad comments."

I giggled and said, " I wasn't lying Louis. I honestly enjoyed it. Can't wait to see you play tonight. You'll probably be even better."

"Well thank you love. I'll do my best for you," Louis winked and walked away. Niall, Liam, and Zayn followed behind him, leaving Harry and I alone on the stage. The place was huge. It wasn't a small club that I was used to going when I went to see a band perform. I would be really nervous if I ever had to play here. It looked like it could fit thousands.

"Good luck tonight Harry," I hugged him and went the same way the rest of the guys went. Harry stayed there with a huge grin on his face. I knew he was watching me walk away. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
